Todoroki contre Midoriya
by Ilunae
Summary: Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour tout écrire mais, cela en valait la peine.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Seroroki, Bakudeku. Kirimina et Tsuchako sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour tout écrire mais, cela en valait la peine. Todoroki était plutôt fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il fallait préciser que de base, ce n'était pas son point fort. Il avait donc dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour s'exprimer.

Todoroki passa ses notes en revue. Avec cela, il en était sûr, il avait ses chances de battre Midoriya. Il avait conscience que cela ne serait pas facile. Surtout que son adversaire avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Todoroki avait cependant de très bons arguments de son côté. Il devait juste bien les amener et, il arriverait à gagner contre son ami.

Il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour lancer cette petite compétition. Une chance pour lui, Midoriya ne perdait jamais une occasion pour parler de Bakugou.

"Kacchan a été formidable, aujourd'hui ! Comme toujours ! C'est Kacchan, après tout !"

C'était le moment que Todoroki avait attendu. Il allait lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait en faire autant.

"Mouais, il a rien fait mieux que d'habitude !"

Todoroki était bien obligé de reconnaître les capacités de Bakugou. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce dont il était capable. Après tout, il avait passé l'examen de rattrapage pour les permis provisoires avec lui.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'extasier devant toute les prouesses de Bakugou comme le faisait Midoriya. Il était vrai qu'il était fort mais, ils étaient dans une école qui formait des futurs héros. C'était donc normal de trouver des élèves forts.

Les yeux de Midoriya s'agrandirent. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas laisser passer un tel affront. Tout ce passait comme Todoroki l'avait prévu.

"Comment ça rien de mieux que d'habitude ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Kacchan donne toujours le meilleur de lui-même ! Il n'arrête pas de progresser ! Personne n'est mieux que lui !"

Pour cela, c'était plus que discutable. Il y avait beaucoup de très bons éléments à Yuei. Midoriya en faisait d'ailleurs partie. Il y avait donc beaucoup de personnes qui ne seraient pas d'accords avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

Kirishima par exemple aurait dit que la meilleure de leur classe était Ashido Mina. Lui non plus n'était pas du tout objectif mais, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Chacun avait son point de vue sur la question.

"Je pense qu'il y a d'autres bons élèves dans notre classe ! Certains ont même fait plus de progrès que lui !"

"Oh ? Comme qui ?"

"Eh bien comme Sero !"

Midoriya renifla.

"Bien sûr ! Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es amoureux de Sero-kun !"

Todoroki s'était attendu à cette réponse. Son ami n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il l'avait lancé sur ce sujet. Il voulait montrer que lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu.

Il pensait cependant ce qu'il avait dit. Sero ne s'était pas retrouvé à Yuei par hasard. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver, là où il était. Todoroki était donc sûr qu'il deviendrait un très bon héro, plus tard.

Quand il avait fait sa liste d'arguments, il n'avait rien inventé. Ce n'était pas son genre de mentir. Midoriya ne pourrait donc pas lui dire qu'il racontait n'importe quoi.

"Comme si ce n'était pas ton cas, aussi !"

"Mais pas du tout ! Kacchan est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable !"

Midoriya se lança donc dans une longue tirade pour lui dire toutes les qualités de son Kacchan. Todoroki n'avait même pas besoin de l'écouter pour deviner ce qu'il allait dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait subir le fanatisme de son ami.

Cette fois-ci, Todoroki savait comment lui répondre. Il s'était bien préparé.

"Et Kacchan a été génial pendant son match contre les élèves de la classe B !"

"Je te rappelle que Sero était dans son groupe ! Et que c'est lui qui eu l'idée d'attacher une grenade avec son scotch à un morceau du corps de Tokage !"

Ce qui prouvait que lui aussi était capable d'établir une stratégie. Puisqu'il avait compris que les morceaux du corps de leur camarade avaient besoin de se réunir au bout d'un moment.

"Mais c'est Kacchan qui lui a donné cette grenade ! Puis, c'est lui qui a donné le coup de grâce !"

Ils continuèrent comme cela pendant un moment. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de lâcher. Todoroki décida de lancer son argument le plus imparable.

"En tout cas, Sero a bien meilleur caractère que Bakugou ! Sa compagnie est donc plus agréable !"

Midoriya ne pourrait rien dire. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais nier que Bakugou avait un véritable caractère de cochon. Tout le monde était au courant pour ses sautes d'humeur. Il faisait même peur aux élèves de première année.

"C'est vrai que Kacchan a toujours eu un sale caractère mais, il a fait beaucoup de progrès sur ce point aussi ! Il a appris à gérer sa frustration autrement que par la colère !"

"Ouais ! Ben, y'a encore du boulot !"

Cela continua donc. Asui les retrouva deux heures plus tard en train de se battre à moitié.

"C'est pas possible d'être aussi buté !"

"C'est toi qui ne veut pas entendre raison, Todoroki-kun !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Todoroki-kun ne veut pas admettre que Kacchan est meilleur que Sero-kun !"

Asui leur lança un regard lourd de reproche.

"Et c'est pour ça que vous vous battez ? Vous devriez avoir honte !"

Les deux adolescents baissèrent le regard.

"Eh bien..."

"Allons, les garçons ! Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que la meilleure c'est Ochako-chan !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
